Shane Casey reappears
by eealbrecht07
Summary: What happens when Shane Casey kidnaps Lindsay from a crime scene.
1. Chapter 1

***** I own nothing*****

"Danny, you need to tell Mac. It's been two months already. He's already not going to be very happy with you, and you're just making it worse by not telling him!" Lindsay said as she and her husband drove in the SUV to the scene they were going to.

"I'll tell him, just not today."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping it'll turn up."

"Danny, you've been saying that for the past two months. IT'S NOT GOING TO SHOW UP." She said, voicing her frustrations.

"Lindsay, relax and don't worry about it, this is my problem and not yours."

"Danny, we're _married_. Therefore it is my problem." They were almost to the scene, about half a block away when Lindsay said "Park here, you're not going to get much closer." Danny pulled up to the curve and they grabbed their kits before walking down the alley.

"Jake Robertson, 22. Apparent gunshot wound. Garbage man found him while doing his rounds." Flack told them as they walked up.

"Isn't it a bit late for him to be out?" Lindsay asked.

"He said he's running behind schedule," Flack answered.

"Clear signs of defensive wounds. By the looks of it, the he's been dead for a few days," Danny said looking at the body. He had scratches all the way up his arms and across his face.

"Dump job?" Flack asked.

"Looks like it," Danny responded.

"Crap, my camera's still in the car, I'll be right back" Lindsay said. She walked back to the car, and opened the side door to the car where her camera lay she bent down to get it and suddenly she felt something against the back of her head.

"Say anything and you're dead" she heard the voice say. "Don't move," she felt him reach along her waist and grabbed her gun. "Now turn around slowly and walk with me." She did as she was told, hoping someone would see what was happening. As she turned around she saw Shane Casey next to her. "Weren't expecting me now were you? Walk." He made her walk three cars down and pushed her into the backseat, then hitting her with the gun in the head, she passed out.

*****Please Review*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****I own nothing*****

Casey drove a mile and half down the road he wanted to get out of the area before anyone noticed she was gone. He pulled onto an alley and opened the back door. Lindsay was still out. _Good, he thought_. He reached into her pockets and pulled out her phone, opened the text message and typed

_My brother was innocent; now she must pay._

He set it on top of the dumpster on the edge, knowing that once they realized that she was missing, they would track her phone. He wanted them to find it. He didn't care that they knew he had her. They would never find him.

He went back to Lindsay and checked her for any more weapons. She had nothing else on her and he was satisfied. He got back into the car and continued to drive.

*****Please Review*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****I own nothing**

Danny was collecting evidence when he looked up at Flack, "Hey where's Lindsay?"

"I thought she ran back to the car to get something."

"Wasn't that a while ago?" he said, beginning to get worried about his wife. They had parked a little ways from the scene, but not that far. "I'm going to go see what's holding her up." He stood up and began to walk to the car. He saw that the side door was still open, so he jogged down there, hoping that she just got a phone call and was sitting in the car talking. When he got there, he saw her nowhere in sight, her camera still in the car, looking like she dropped it after she had picked it up. He didn't like the looks of this. "Lindsay!" he shouted, hoping she was around, but didn't see her. He started looking around.

He pulled out his phone and called her, after it rang five times, it went to voice mail. He hung up and tried again as he ran back to Flack. "She's not there, the car door was open and she's not answering her phone," he told him out of breath as he hit redial again, praying that she would answer.

"I'm calling Mac," Flack responded. Within twenty minutes Mac, Stella and Hawkes arrived at the scene. Hawkes was processing the car, hoping to find some clue to where Lindsay was, Danny sat on the ground, trying to get a hold of her, but her phone kept going to voicemail.

"Hey, I've got a print off the window, I'll take this back to the lab, see if we get a hit in Codis" Hawkes said as he took it off the window.

"Yea, I've got the film from the security cameras, they're sending it to the lab," Flack told Mac.

"Alright, Danny, go back with Hawkes, see what you can get from the evidence we have so far. Call me when you know anything," Mac told them.

Danny and Hawkes got into the car. Hawkes drove back to the crime lab, and he ran the handprint he collected as Danny began to watch the security videos they had collected from the area.

"Got anything on the tapes Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"Not yet. Someone comes up to her, and she walks away with him, but no faces." He continues looking through them hoping he sees something. "Hey, I have a partial plate from the vehicle they drove away in. PNY, and the car's white, looks like a Toyota Camry…"

Hawkes typed the information in to the computer, "Looks like most of those are rentals, I'll see if I can get a list from local areas-" he was cut off when the computer beeped with the results. Hawkes looked at them and said, "This can't be right."

"What?" Danny asked. He went over and looked at the computer, there he saw Shane Casey's print on the screen.

"I'm running it again," Hawkes stated.

"Don't it's him," he told him. "My dog tags were stolen a few months back, when I found them I ran the prints and they were his."

"And why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Because he took my badge too…"

"Call Mac Now," was all Hawkes could say.


	4. Chapter 4

*****I own nothing*****

Lindsay woke up and looked around her. _Where am I? _She wondered. She sat up and realized that her arms and legs had been tied. She continued to look around. Where ever she was, there was only one window and it let it very little light.

As she sits up, she sees a door across the room open just enough for someone to slip inside. He walks over to her and stands across from her.

"Hello Lindsay," he says. "I see that you're finally conscious. Who would have known that today of all days would be the day I would finally get to set my plan into action. _You_ are all alone, vulnerable and_ I_ am finally able to take you. Make Danny finally pay."

"Pay for what?" she asks.

"My brother was innocent!" he shouts as he slaps her across the face.

"That's why you did this? Because you think that this will prove your brother's innocence?" Casey stands up and hits her, making her fall over to the ground. She begins to sit up again when she asks "What do you want?" she asks.

"I want you dead."

Realizing that it's only a matter of time before he's going to try and kill her, she decides to try to keep him talking. Hoping that the longer they talk, the longer the team would have to find her, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"How'd you get out of jail? It couldn't have been easy considering you're serving three consecutive life sentences" she begins.

"No why should I tell you that?" he questions.

"Well, if you're going to kill me, shouldn't I at least know how you got out of jail?"

He contemplates this thought for a moment, then responds, "I guess you're right. You should know how one of your own betrayed you and led you to this situation. You see, there are bad cops too. Officer Pete Jenkins was easy to convince. I told him I wanted out and he found a way to get me out. All I had to do was get him what he wanted once I was out; he'd do _anything_ for his drugs."

With that, he stands up picks up his gun and slams it into her head, once again knocking her unconscious. He stands up and walks out the door, thinking to himself, _I'll kill her at the last possible moment, that way, Danny will always regret not being able to save her because he was just too late._

*****Please Review!!*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****I own Nothing**

Danny had been glad that he had to call Mac about his badge instead of telling him face to face, he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in Mac's eyes that he hadn't told him sooner. After calling Mac, Danny rejoined Hawkes.

"Lindsay's phone has GPS tracking on it right?" he asked Danny.

"Yea, it does."

Hawkes did a few things on the computer as he began to trace Lindsay's cell phone. "Let's hope that this tells us where she is since she's not answering her phone," Hawkes said as he waited for results. The computer beeped when it triangulated Lindsay's phone and Hawke's pulled his phone out and called Mac, "Lindsay's phone is at the alley on 35th in Brooklyn," he told him. He listened to what Mac had to say and then replied, "yeah, I'll tell him and I'll meet you there." He hung up and turned to Danny, "Mac wants you to stay here. He'll call you as soon as he knows anything. Stella's going to pick Luce up, and she'll bring her here, so wait for them Danny. There's nothing else you can do right now." Hawkes turned around and ran down to the car to meet Mac at the alley.

* * *

When Hawkes pulled up to the alley, he saw that Mac was already there. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Just her cell phone, and look," Mac handed the phone off to Hawkes for him to read the message on the screen.

"_My brother was innocent; now she must pay,_" Hawkes read aloud. "This does not sound good. It's definitely Casey."

"Let's just hope we can get to her in time."

* * *

"Dada!" Danny heard the voice of his little girl and turned around and saw Stella in the doorways of the break room putting Lucy down. Lucy started to walk over to her father.

"Hey there Luce," he held out his arms and let her walk to him before he picked her up.

"How you doing?" Stella asked.

"Not good. This is all my fault. Lindsay had been telling me to tell Mac about my badge and I just ignored her," he began.

"Even if you did, you don't know that this wouldn't have happened. I'm going down to see Sid about our Vic from the alley. Stay here, there's nothing else you can do. Oh, and you're staying at my place tonight. We don't know what else Casey has planned," she told him.

"Stella, you don't have to do tha-" Danny began before Stella cut him off.

"I don't have to, but I'm going to, and you _will_ stay at my place tonight." She told him as she turned around to go see Sid.

* * *

"Hey Sid, what do we have?"

"Not much. Vic died from a gunshot wound to the chest. Bleed out almost immediately. I found some trace under his nails, and sent that to trace." Sid told her. "Any news on Lindsay?"

"Mac called me on the way down here. He found her phone in the alley; Casey left a message on it saying something about her 'having to pay'. Mac's was on his way back to the lab, he should be here now." Just as Stella said that her cell phone beeped. She looked at it before saying, "speak of the devil." She flipped open her phone and read the text message that he had sent her. "Prints on Lindsay's phone came back to Casey. So he definitely has her."

"Either he's gotten sloppy, or he just doesn't care if we know that he has her," Sid said.

Stella walked back upstairs, and ran into Mac in the hallway.

"Danny's staying at you apartment tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Take him home. He needs to relax and I need him out of the lab. I can't have him compromising any evidence here."

"Sure Mac," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

*****Please Review*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****I OWN NOTHING*****

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes, forgetting where she was for a moment before everything that had happened the day before came flooding back to her find. She sat up and looked at her hands and feet. They were still tied together, but she was still able to move a little, not very fast, but just enough to look around the room. It was a small room, with tables along the wall, with a small opening on the bottom that led to the wall. There were papers all over the tables and Lindsay began to look at them. There were pictures of herself, Danny and Lucy; sometimes they were at a crime scene, sometimes in front of their apartment. _How could he have been stalking us like this without us noticing?_ She wondered.

She heard the door open and she saw Casey holding a gun in front of him as he entered. "Sit down on the mattress," he said. Lindsay slowly moved over and did what she was told, hoping that if she did what he said, he wouldn't hurt her and that it would give the team more time to find her. "Eat," he said, putting food in front of her, and he sat along the wall across from her.

"Since you're up, I'll watch you eat," he began. "You know, my brother was innocent. He never killed anybody. You and your team set him up. He never shot anybody. He never killed anybody. You guys wanted to punish someone so you guys picked him and decided that he would be that guy, the person who should be punished. My brother could never hurt anybody."

Lindsay just sat there, slowly eating the food, watching Casey, listening, deciding not to respond, she figured that if she did, she would only make him angry. Angry was one thing that she did not want Casey to be, she wanted him calm, figuring that if he was calm, he wouldn't hurt her. Casey stood up, and began walking around, still talking, but Lindsay stopped listening. She was focusing on something else, Casey had dropped his cell phone along the wall where he had been sitting. Hoping that he'd forget it, or not notice that he dropped it, she began to watch him as he walked around. She began to listen again, hoping he hadn't noticed that she wasn't listening.

"Since you're not eating, I'll take that," he said as he took the food that she had been eating and he walked out the door. After he left, Lindsay waited a minute before going to get the forgotten cell phone. She picked it up and hit a button, she looked at it and saw that it had a full battery and full service. _Finally, something good_ she thought as she dialed the familiar number.

****Please Review****


	7. Chapter 7

****I own nothing****

Danny say at Stella's counter in the kitchen, stirring the food around on his plate instead of eating it.

"You know Danny, we aren't leaving this house until you eat. You're not going to be any good to Lindsay when we find her if you collapse from starvation. Now eat," Stella told him.

"How do you expect me to eat without knowing that Lindsay's okay?" he asked her. Before she could respond, his cell phone rang in front of him. Without looking at the number, he answered it, "Messer."

"_Danny, it's me…"_

"Lindsay! Where are you. Are you okay?" he asked quickly. Stella, hearing the conversation, quickly picked up her cell phone and called the lab getting a trace on Danny's cell phone, hoping that it would help them find Lindsay.

"_I have no clue where I am… some type of warehouse. There's only a small window and I can't see out of it… Crap, I think he's coming back…" Lindsay said._

"Stay on the phone Lindsay, Stella's trying to trace it…" he told her as he put his phone on speaker and looked at Stella who was still on her phone.

Danny could hear the phone slide on the ground and a door open on the other end.

"_It seems that I have forgotten something in here, where is it?" Casey asked Lindsay._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" Lindsay said, trying to act confused. Danny could hear Lindsay being hit a few times and then the phone went silent._

"Crap," Danny said, "we get it?"

"Hey, what did we get?" Stella asked the lab technician on the other end of her phone. "Great, tell Mac we'll meet him there." She hung up the phone and turned to Danny, "Adam and Flack are on their way over here, Adam is going to watch Lucy and Flack is going to take you and me to the warehouse."

****Please Review****


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…**

*****I own nothing*****

Adam and Flack quickly made their way to Stella's apartment, Adam quickly headed upstairs to meet take watch Lucy as Danny and Stella headed downstairs and jumped in the car with Flack who immediately turned on his lights and headed towards the warehouse.

"Mac is on his way to the warehouse with Hawkes, he's going to meet us there with backup. Danny, keep your cool and don't do anything stupid-" Flack began before Danny cut him off.

"Don't you think I know that? This is Casey with my _wife_ we're talking about."

"Danny, you don't want to make to piss Casey off, who knows what he'll do if you do," Stella responded.

"I know, I know," Danny answered as he glanced out the window.

Soon they were at the warehouse, Mac and Hawkes were waiting with backup outside of the warehouse. "Danny," he said as he threw a bullet proof vest at him, Flack and Stella grabbed one out of the back of the truck. "You will not go in until we say so, okay?"

"Mac…"

"No, you will listen to me, we don't know what to expect, so you will wait out here."

"Fine," Danny said, clearly unhappy.

"Okay, let's go…" Mac told everybody. They all went up to the door, opened it, and headed inside, not knowing what to expect.

*****Please Review*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****I own nothing*****

Once inside Mac looked around. The room was very empty, except for a mattress on the ground in the far corner, and someone was lying on the mattress. Mac rushed over and saw Lindsay laying there badly beaten, he put two fingers on her neck before shouting, "I need a medic!"

Hawkes ran over, quickly assessing her, "I think she's just unconscious, I don't see anything that seems too serious, probably just a concussion."

Danny walked up, having come in when he heard Mac yell. "Is she okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her across from Hawkes.

"I think so, I think it's just a concussion, but we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital," Hawkes replied, watching as the medics rolled in a stretcher, after quickly assessing her, they got her on the backboard and gurney, and started pushing her towards the ambulance.

"Can I ride with her?" Danny asked the medic as they lifted her into the back. The medic merely nodded and Danny climbed into the back, taking Lindsay's hand in his and kissing it.

"What hospital are you going to?" Mac asked the medic.

"Bellvue," the medic replied.

"Danny, we'll meet you there." Mac told him before the medic closed the door.

Danny took a hold of Lindsay's hand and gently kissed it repeatedly. He sat there as the ambulance started to move, hoping she'd gain consciousness soon. Danny closed his eyes, Lindsay's hand still in his.

"Danny?" he heard faintly.

"Linds, it's okay, everything is going to be okay…" he replied.

"Casey… he said… he said you may have won temporarily, but it's not over…" she said as her eyes slowly opened and connected with his, the fear seen in both.


	10. Chapter 10

****I own nothing****

Danny was pacing the halls outside of Lindsay's examination room, when Mac approached him, just arriving from the warehouse.

"Danny, what did the doctors say?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that I need to wait out here because, and I quote, 'getting in the way and not letting them fully examine the extent of her injuries.'"

"I'm sure you'll be allowed in soon," Mac replied, giving Danny a slight pat on the pat on the bat as he stopped pacing.

"Mac, Lindsay said that Casey said something to her before he left, he said that we may have won now, but that it's not over."

"We'll talk to her as soon as the doctors let us in, hopefully she'll be able to tell us something more. In the meantime, just relax, pacing here isn't going to help anything." Danny smiled until he heard a faint 'Daddy' in the background. He turned and saw Adam struggling to keep Lucy in his arms as he walked down the hall. The little girl was just too excited to see her dad, that all she wanted was to be let down. Giving up, Adam let Lucy down and Lucy ran, as fast as her little legs would allow her, over to her father's arms; he had bent down for her as soon as her feet had hit the ground.

"Hey there Lucy-Lu," he said pressing a kiss to her head.

"Mama?" the little girl said, looking around.

"Soon Luce, we can see Mama soon." He continued to press kisses to his daughters head. Lucy simply wrapped her arms around her father's neck, allowing him to pick her up. Just then, the doctor came out of the door to Lindsay's room.

"Mr. Messer?" Danny nodded and the doctor continued, "There are no internal injuries, she'll be bruised pretty well the next few days, she has a concussion, we're going to keep her overnight for observation, she also has a broken wrist, it's splinted now, someone should be down soon to put a cast on it. You can go in now if you wish."

Danny thanked the doctor and walked in, Mac staying behind to allow the family some time alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**** I own nothing****

Danny walked into Lindsay's room, knowing Mac would be in soon, after allowing the family to have a few minutes to themselves to talk.

"Mama!" Lucy shouted as soon as she saw her mother, fighting Danny's embrace on her trying to get to her mother.

"One second Luce…" Danny told her quietly. "You have to be careful, Mommy has lots of owies and we don't want to make her hurt more, do we?"

"No… I give kisses. They maked it better." Lucy told her father before trying again to get out of his embrace. Danny carefully walked over to the bed and setting Lucy carefully down next to Lindsay. Lindsay smiled as she carefully reached out and helped her daughter get closer to her. Lucy carefully leaned down and gave her mother a very wet kiss on the cheek, and gave her mother a big smile.

"Better mama?" she said.

"Much better" Lindsay replied.

"I missed you this much!" Lucy exclaimed as she stretched her arms wide open.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked as he brushed some hair from Lindsay's face.

"A little better, now that they have me hooked up on all these pain killers…"

"Mama Auntie Stella came and gots me from preschool today! And she broughted me to Daddy and then we went to Auntie Stella's and she made us supper."

"Wow, did you have fun with Aunt Stella?"

"We didn'ts get to play… Uncle Adam came over to play with me. He silly."

"Why did you two go to Stella's?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Mac and Stella didn't think it would be safe to go back to our apartment yet… Just in case so we were going to stay at Stella's. And I think they wanted to get me out of the lab…" Lindsay just smiled as she looked down at Lucy, her eyes were slowly opening and closing, the little girl was obviously tired.

"Mac said he would be in soon, to get your statement on what happened if you feel like you're up to it." Danny told her. "I can go out there and ask him to come back tomorrow if you want-"

"I'll have to do it sooner or later… Might as well get it over with now."

"Okay, want me to go get him?" he asked. Lindsay nodded her agreement, and Danny leaned down and gave her a slight kiss before going out into the hallway to get Mac.


End file.
